


Ichor

by Zeeba123



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeba123/pseuds/Zeeba123
Summary: Two short poems I came up with when I was bored, surrounding the mythological tales of Hades and Persephone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Persephone

The flowers have always been complacent.

I suppose they are the only things I can truly trust.

My name was Kore

It means maiden.

I am the farthest thing from one.

I think my mother -

Nevermind.

I-

Nevermind.

I frolick in the fields.

That's all I do.

All I

Can do.

He saw me.

That vile, treacherous man.

He was the one mother told me about.

I don't know what he saw in me

Perhaps the

Ebony

Of my skin

In

The sunlight.

I wonder-

Nevermind.

A wife's job is to

Please.

I never wanted to be a wife-

HIS wife-

I never wanted to be a lot of things.

I am springtime.

Innocence.

I hate

Being innocent.

My husband wants children

I want to see my flowers.

So when

My father

Came to me

Looking like

My husband,

I did not stop him.,,,

My mistake.

I gave life to a child that grew in my stomach.

Three of them actually.

I hate them too.

For half the year I go back to see my mother.

I don't want to see her.

But anything to get away from the stench of death.

I-

Nevermind.

My life will always be

So unchanging.

But when I

Cut myself.

Gold ichor falls out.

Not the red blood of mortals.

Like always.

So unchanging.

Nothing will ever be different.


	2. Hades

You call me many a thing.

Death.

God.

Evil.

Monster.

You do not worship me. That's fine.

In the end,

You have no choice.

I purposefully took the short stick

I thought I doomed myself to an

Eternity

Of misery.

I did.

But there are benefits

There are always benefits.

So I took a role that only gave

Misery.

Eventually

I took a wife

She was beautiful

Still is.

But what kind of

Lover

Beds down with their own

Father

Bears his children.

But never once

Beds down

With her husband.

Things were different then.

Time always changes.

I had doomed myself to a life of misery.

Funny how I was the oldest of them all

The one who made the sacrifice

So his

Brothers

Wouldn't have to

Be alone.

Forgotton.

Despised.

And I'm the hated one.

But eventually

I will show them all.

Gods

Need worship to stay immortal.

I never did.

So when the mortals

Forget us

I will be waiting.

For I am

The keeper of the key to the titans

The unseen one

The god of the underworld

The god of death

Of riches

And soon,

Of all.

I am Aidoneus.

And I do not forgive

Or forget

I am the ultimate judge.

And,

In the end,

You will all worship me.


End file.
